As public and private sources attempt to protect the environment from waste products through legislation and regulation, commercial development and public education, products and inventions emerge to meet the demands for environmental safeguards. My invention is aimed especially at that point in the process where waste becomes a potential pollutant; it collects the waste and encourages sound disposal of same. Effective coordination between originating manufacturer and public and private agencies would promote a significant enhancement of inroads made against environmental pollution.
Federal and state government regulations are increasingly defining oil, used oil, and oil by-products as toxic or hazardous waste. The harmful practice of disposing of used motor oil into sewer systems or via solid waste collection facilities can be obviated by using my invention. It is designed to collect used motor oil directly from the oil pan under the vehicle, replacing a plethora of devices commonly used for collection. My invention can also save the user the costs usually associated with clean-up in the area where oil is changed and is inexpensive to manufacture and purchase. All the components including the motor oil collected can be recycled.